Be Mine
by theboringdolphin
Summary: Corpse Bride! With a Percy Jackson twist! Percy is about to be married off to Annabeth Chase but what happens when he keeps messing up his vows? Upsetting Annabeth's parents, disappointing his own, and making the pastor angry? Percy flees the church to a graveyard where he accidently marries a corpse bride!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! So Happy Early Halloween! This is another story I'm going to be working on although it's going to be short! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Corpse Bride_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico as Emily<strong>

**Percy as Victor Van Dort **

**Annabeth as Victoria Everglot **

**Jason as Bonejangles **

**Kronos as Lord Barkis Bitter**

**Frank as the Town Crier **

**Sally and Poseidon Jackson as Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort **

**Athena and Annabeth's dad, Mr. Chase as Mr. and Mrs. Everglot **

**Gaea as Elder Gutknecht **

**Leo as Maggot **

**Hazel as Black Widow**

**Reyna as General Bonesapart **

**Zeus as Pastor Gallswells**

* * *

><p><span><em>Mrs. Jackson<em>

_It's a beautiful day_

_Mr. Jackson_

_It's a rather nice day_

_Mrs. Jackson_

_A day for a glorious wedding_

_Mr. Jackson_

_A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear_

_Mrs. Jackson_

_A rehearsal for a glorious wedding_

_Mr. Jackson_

_Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know_

_Mrs. Jackson_

_That nothing unexpected interferes with the show _

_Mr. and Mrs. Jackson_

_And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._

_Mrs. Jackson_

_According to plan_

_Mr. Jackson_

_Our son will be married_

_Mrs. Jackson_

_According to plan_

_Mr. Jackson_

_Our family carried_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jackson_

_We'll go into the heights of society_

_Mrs. Jackson_

_To the costume balls,_

_Mr. Jackson_

_In the hallowed halls_

_Mrs. Jackson_

_Rubbing elbows with the finest_

_Mr. Jackson_

_Having crumpets with her highness_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jackson _

_We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen. We'll forget everything... that we've ever ever been._

_..._

_Mrs. Chase_

_It's a terrible day_

_Mr. Chase_

_Now don't be that way_

_Mrs. Chase_

_It's a terrible day for a wedding _

_Mr. Chase _

_It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in_

_Mrs. Chase_

_That has led to this ominous wedding_

_Mr. Chase_

_How could our family have come to this?_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase_

_To marry off our daughter to the nouveaux-rich_

_Mrs. Chase _

_They're so common_

_Mr. Chase_

_So coarse _

_Mrs. Chase_

_Oh, it couldn't be worse!_

_Mr. Chase _

_It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree. It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, without a penny to their name... just like you... and me._

_Mrs. Chase_

_Oh, dear_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase_

_And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._

_Mrs. Chase_

_According to plan _

_Mr. Chase _

_Our daughter will wed_

_Mrs. Chase_

_According to plan_

_Mr. Chase_

_Our family lead _

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase _

_From the depths of the deepest poverty_

_Mrs. Chase_

_To the noble realm_

_Mr. Chase_

_Of our ancestors_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase_

_And who'd have guessed in a million years that our daughter, with the face_

_Mr. Chase _

_Of an otter in disgrace_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase_

_Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?_

Annabeth (speaking)

What if Percy and I don't... like each other?

Mrs. Chase (speaking)

Do you suppose your father and I like each other?

Annabeth (speaking)

Surely you must... a little...

Mr. and Mrs. Chase (speaking)

Of course not!

Mrs. Chase (speaking)

Get those corsets laced properly... I can hear you speak without gasping. Marriage is a partnership. A little tit-for-a-tat you'd think a lifetime watching us

_Might've taught her that _

_Might've taught her that._

_Mr. Chase _

_Everything must be perfect_

_Mrs. Chase_

_Everything must be perfect_

_Mr. Chase_

_Everything must be perfect_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase_

_Everything must be perfect_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jackson & Mr. and Mrs. Chase_

_That's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._  
><em>According to plan!<em>

...

"Ahh! Hello there Lord Chase and Lady Athena Chase, my, my, how are you today?" Sally Jackson chirped along as she made her way inside the Chase's household.

"Oh, we're fine, Lady Sally," Athena Chase pulled on a face of disgust as she watched Sally walk around the center of the entrance room.

"Hello there Lord Chase," Poseidon Jackson held out his hand for Mr. Chase to shake.

"Hello there, Lord Jackson, how are you?" Mr. Chase asked as he shook Poseidon's offered hand.

Soon, Percy Jackson came walking in through the entrance and looked around the room.

Percy Jackson was a young man with black, windswept hair, sun-kissed skin, and piercing sea-green eyes, like his father Poseidon. He was tall, reaching up to six feet three, and he was lean yet muscular. Many girls had wanted to be married off to Percy Jackson because of his looks, but only one girl had been lucky enough to marry him, and that was Annabeth Chase.

Not that Annabeth Chase had asked her parents to marry her off. She had in fact wanted to marry Luke Castellan; a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes like the sky, fair skin and even though he had a scar marring his features that ran from below his left eye to his chin, he was still handsome. And he was sweet, gentle, kind, and completely made Annabeth's knees weak.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had had loads of conversations as acquaintances, but they never once dreamed that they would have to marry. Percy had wanted to fall in love, he believed that marriage was supposed to be based on love and not be forced. But alas, Annabeth's parents went bankrupt and so called in a favor to the Jackson's. Now here they were, rehearsing to get married the next day. It was all so sudden and scary, Percy had to steady his breathing as Annabeth's mother came walking up to him, with her husband in tow.

"Hello young Perseus," Mrs. Chase held out her hand, which Percy took and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Hello Lady Chase, hello Lord Chase," Percy turned his attention to Mr. Chase as they shook hands.

"I hope you're prepared young man," Mr. Chase told Percy.

And not long after that little exchange, did Annabeth make an appearance. Percy would not deny that Annabeth was beautiful, she was not someone he loved but still, she was at least better than most girls who chased after him. Annabeth was a rather tall girl, reaching up to five feet ten and she was slim, with a small waist. She was fair-skinned, with beautiful storm gray eyes, a small pink mouth and plump cheeks, she had blonde curly hair that was tied up into a bun. Some strands fell out though, and framed her face nicely. She was wearing a simple black, long-sleeved dress and she slowly made her descent down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottoms steps, the adults moved into the living room and Percy and Annabeth stayed behind. The silence that ensued was very awkward and Percy coughed slightly, trying to figure out what to say.

"So, h-" Percy began.

"How-" Annabeth spoke at the same time as Percy.

They each laughed nervously, as they stopped mid-sentence and glanced at each other.

"Go on," Annabeth told Percy.

"No, my apologies, please continue," Percy offered Annabeth to continue.

"Very well then, how are you Percy?" Annabeth asked, trying to find a way to converse and disperse of this awkward tension that seemed to have filled the air.

"W-well, a bit nervous, actually. And you? Are you okay with this?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked down, a frown making itself prominent on her face as she thought of how Luke took the news. They were both left heart broken and in despair.

"Well, it's not something I had expected... but it must be done." Annabeth responded in a tight voice.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, I knew how smitten you were with Luke..." Percy apologized.

"No don't be sorry, it's not your fault Percy. And besides, I'm rather glad it's you I'm marrying and not someone else. You are a very kind man Perseus," Annabeth smiled at Percy as she told him what she honestly thought about the whole situation.

Percy let out a nervous chuckle as he made his way to the piano in the room. His mother Sally, had taught Percy how to play at a very young age and he loved to sometimes play the piano when he was bored at home. He sat down on the bench and pressed down on a key. He soon let his fingers flit through the piano keys and played a tune. It was something he had done to ease his nerves. Annabeth came closer and sat down next to Percy on the bench and watched him play.

Perhaps with time, they could both learn to love each other, although to Annabeth, it would never be the same love she felt for Luke. She was thankful for the fact that Percy was very easy to get along with.

"That's a very a beautiful tune, who taught you to play the piano?" Annabeth asked Percy when he finished playing.

"My mother, do you know how to play the piano?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No, my mother said proper girls shouldn't learn something that wouldn't benefit them..." Annabeth responded.  
>Soon, Annabeth's mother came into the room they were.<p>

"Annabeth, Perseus! What is this? You two shouldn't be allowed to be left alone together! You've not even wed yet. Come along now, let's get going to the church to rehearse the marriage vows." Lady Athena ushered both Annabeth and Percy out towards the carriages that were waiting for them.

Percy and his family rode in one carriage while, Annabeth and her family rode in the other. Both families soon departed to the Town church to rehearse their vows with Pastor Zeus.

Unbeknownst to either family, a stranger appeared, having traveled a long way to get here. His name was Lord Kronos Bitter and he strutted the streets, acting high and mighty. He had black hair like a raven's feathers, unnaturally pale skin, and light brown eyes that almost looked golden. He was handsome in a way that was a bit scary. He knew what he wanted and knew he would get it. He had his eyes set on a single person in this pathetic excuse of a town. A person of whom was wealthy and had value to their name, and he intended to get his hands on that fortune.

"Hear ye, hear ye, wedding rehearsal today! The Jacksons' and Chases' soon to be united!" Frank Zhang called out throughout the Town, announcing the news and ringing his bell as he repeated the news again.

...

"Now then, repeat after me: with this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Pastor Zeus said lines of the vows.

"With this hand," Percy lifted his right hand, "I-"

"The other hand, Perseus," Zeus interrupted.

"Right, sorry. With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. With your cup, I will give you wine-"

"No! Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine!" Pastor Zeus exclaimed.

"Sorry! Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle..." Percy lifted the candle in his hand and brought it closer to light it.

"With... this... _candle_..." Percy repeated, trying and failing to light the candle, but it didn't seem to be catching fire.

"With this candle... with this candle!" Percy nervously repeated as Annabeth's parents sighed heavily, his parents looked on nervously and the pastor glared at him. Finally it caught on fire.

"Aha!" Percy exclaimed in victory, "with this candle I shall-"

"Will!" Pastor Zeus boomed, which frightened Percy so much so that he dropped the candle and it fell on Lady Athena's dress, making it catch on fire.

"Oh! _Nooooo!_ Somebody _help_ me!" Lady Athena shrieked as her husband and Lord Poseidon tried to put out the fire.

"Let me fan it!" Lady Sally exclaimed, fanning away at the dress, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Don't fan it!" A new voice shouted. It belonged to Luke Castellan and he made his way over to Lady Athena, and started to stomp away at her dress. Meanwhile Percy stood there in shock, locking gazes with Annabeth who had somewhat of a smile on her face.

Soon the flames subsided, thanks to someone pouring wine on to the dress. Everyone looked at the person who had thought to take the cup of wine from Percy's hands.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way, let's proceed with the rehearsal shall we?" Lord Kronos spoke in a smooth voice.

Pastor Zeus cleared his throat, and shot a glare at Percy's direction. Percy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He looked around him and saw the disappointed look from his parents and the glares shot his way by Mr. and Mrs. Chase. Luke shot him a look that was full of pity.

"Thank you sir," Mr. Chase started to thank the stranger.

"Lord Kronos Bitter, pleasure," Kronos introduced himself.

"Yes, pleasure," murmured Lady Athena as the rest of the people took their seats and continued on with the rehearsal.

"Now then, Perseus, resume from where you left on. With the ring... you _do_ have the ring don't you _boy_?" Pastor Zeus dared Percy to say otherwise.

"Ah yes, the ring..." Percy patted his body, looking for the ring. After a few seconds he took out the ring and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"With this ring..." and right as he said those words, the ring slipped from Percy's fingers and bounced around.

Percy dove to catch it and failed in the process. Finally the ring stopped bouncing around and landed inside of Lady Athena's dress. Percy reached his hand inside and came out with the ring in hand, meanwhile Lady Athena started to have a fit.

_"Oh my God!"_ Lady Athena shrieked in a shrill voice.

_"Get out of there boy!"_ Lord Chase shouted.

"Percy!" Poseidon called to his son.

"My apologies Lady Athena!" Percy profusely apologized to the shrill Lady Athena.

"This boy _does not_ want to be married!" Pastor Zeus shouted.

"Percy, oh dear," Sally called to her son.

"No! I-I do want to-" Percy started to argue back. He slowly backed away from the room, walking backwards until his back hit the door behind him.

"Then learn your lines boy! _Learn those lines!_" Zeus warned Percy.

Percy looked at his parents who's eyes were filled with sadness, the pointed glares he received from the Mr. and Mrs. Chase, the look of disgust from the pastor, Annabeth and Luke looking at him with pity. Lord Kronos watched Percy with an inexplicable look. Percy searched frantically for the doorknob, and once he found it, he threw open the door and ran out of the church.

He ran all through town and it wasn't until he crossed a brick bridge, did Percy stop running. He slowed down his steps and entered the woods. All the while muttering to himself.

"God, how _pathetic_ can I get?" Percy rambled.

"It should be easy... it's just some simple vows..." Percy walked with ease considering how clumsy he was. He cleared his throat and prepared to recite the vows he had messed up.

"With this hand," Percy lifted his right hand, "no, it's the other one."

He proceeded to start over, "with this hand, I shall- no it's will, I will lift your sorrows. I will cup..." Percy had cupped his hands and brought them towards his chest.

"Oh dear! No, okay with this candle, I will... set your mother on fire..." Percy huffed out loud.

"Oh I can't do this... no I can. I must do this. I have to do this." And so with renowned conviction, Percy paced around the graveyard he was in.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle," Percy snapped a branch from a tree and pretended to light it, "I will light your way in darkness. With this ring," Percy took out the ring from his coat pocket, "I ask you to be mine." Percy slid the ring on a branch as he finished his vows perfectly.

Soon, the graveyard started to fog up all around Percy. The shadows grew darker and it became eerily quiet. Percy started to back away, when suddenly there was a bright light that momentarily blinded Percy.

He saw a figure slowly start to rise and the figure was surrounded by the bright light. A veil hid the face of the person, but Percy saw a ragged and torn white tuxedo. The figure was wearing all white, like as if a bride or well groom by the looks of the clothing.

The veil was moved away by a skeleton hand and revealed a young man, with dark brown orbs, translucent pale skin, and midnight black hair that curled at the ends. He moved closer to Percy who froze where he stood, and raised his left hand.

_"I do,"_ the young man whispered softly.

Percy got over his fear and started to run away. He ran through the woods that seemed to be making it impossible for Percy to properly run straight. The branches caught onto his jacket, or pebbles would trip him up, slowing Percy down. Percy looked behind him and saw the corpse running after him.

_"Ahhhhh!"_ Percy yelled, fear gripping him.

The corpse only giggled, seemingly thinking that this was all a game. That only made Percy's panic grow.

"Silly, where are you going?" The corpse laughed softly, chasing after Percy.

"Get away!" Percy yelled, hoping the corpse would stop chasing him.

Percy ran all the way to the brick bridge and stopped to catch his breath. He looked back towards the woods and didn't see any sign of the corpse.

"Oh thank God I lost him," Percy exhaled heavily.

"Lost who?" Said the voice belonging to the corpse who appeared in front of Percy.

"G-get away!" Percy shouted.

Soon, bats started to surround the two of them, caging them in. Flying around them and getting closer together.

"Oh silly, we're married now. You may now, kiss the bride." Nico moved closer to Percy and kissed him on the lips.

Percy blacked out as he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p><em>And so there's the first chapter in this short story I'm going to be doing for Halloween! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I would very much appreciate it! And thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! And so here's the next chapter to Be Mine! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry that it's so short, but I hope you won't mind, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Corpse Bride_**

* * *

><p>When Percy woke up, he found himself in a pub. Or at least it looked like a pub considering that there was a bartender making drinks.<p>

Percy had to do a double take because that bartender was actually a skeleton. In fact, the more Percy looked around, he saw more skeletons milling around. Panic grew within Percy and he tried to get up, but was held back by a hand. Percy looked up the arm to see who it belonged to, and he saw it was the same guy who had kissed him on the bridge.

"Oh, you're awake, good. I was starting to get a bit worried. How are you feeling?" The corpse asked him, "oh also, what's your name? A bit embarrassing isn't it, to not know my husband's name. Mine is Nico di Angelo." Nico introduced himself to Percy.

"What's going on? Nico? What is happening?" Percy asked, panic growing within him.

"A new arrival!" Percy heard voices shout.

He felt someone poke him in the stomach and looked to see that there was a woman with a sword through her gut.

"He's still soft..." she spoke, as she poked Percy some more, "what kind of junk are you feeding him Nico? I want some!"

"Oh come on Reyna, you were like that once, now stop poking him," Nico told the woman who was apparently called Reyna. Then Nico turned to Percy once more, "honey, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson..." Percy trailed off as more skeletons crowded around him.

"Percy, what a nice name," Nico smiled softly at Percy and leaned in closer to him. Just then Nico's eyeball popped out of his socket and a maggot came out.

"Hi, my name is Leo-" the maggot started to speak, but he was shoved back in by Nico who had recovered his eye and popped it back into his head.

"Oops! Maggots!" Nico laughed nervously.

"Hi, I'm Will, the chef around here," a man with a few pieces of skin and blonde hair still on him came up to Percy.

"Hey, I'm Travis-" said a boy.

"And I'm Connor," interrupted another boy.

"We were poisoned!" Finished Travis.

"I'm Piper, nice to meet you!" Said a girl with a slit throat.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Out of my way thank you!" Soon, Percy saw the head of a woman carried by roaches approach him. "How do you do? The name's Lou, what's your poison, newbie?"

"So we've got a new arrival eh? Well that's refreshing, although something seems a bit off..." said a man with blonde hair and one blue eye. There was a bullet going through his right eye. "The name's Jason."

It was all too much for Percy to take in. Did this mean that he was dead?

"What the fuck did you do to me? Am I dead? What is this place?" Percy snatched the knife that was embedded in Reyna's gut, "what's going on?"

Nico shook his head at Percy's antics and sternly said, "sit down Percy, give the knife back to Reyna and try to calm down. All will be explained soon enough, it's just a very long story."

"A really good as well," said Jason, who now stood beside a cracked old piano, "it's a tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul,"

"You better listen, this going to be good," Reyna elbowed Percy.

_Jason_

_Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer. 'Least those of you, who still got an ear. I'll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry. Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride. _

_Bone Boys (Travis, Connor and Will)_

_Die, die we all pass away _

_We don't wear a frown cause it's really okay_

_You might try'n'hide _

_And you might try'n'pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeahhh_

_Jason_

_Well our boy was a beauty known for miles around_

_'Till a mysterious stranger came into town_

_He was plenty good-lookin', but down on his cash_

_And our poor little baby, he fell hard and fast_

_When his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope_

_So our lovers came up with a plan to elope_

_Bone Boys_

_Die, die we all pass away_

_We don't wear a frown cause it's really okay _

_You might try'n'hide_

_And you might try'n'pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeahhh _

_Jason_

_So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night _

_They did not tell a soul, kept the whole thing tight_

_Now his father's wedding tuxedo fit like a glove _

_You don't need much when you're really in love _

_Except for a few things, or so I'm told_

_Like family jewels and a satchel of gold_

_Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree_

_On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three_

_Nico was ready to go, but where was he...?_

_Bone Boys_

_And then?_

_Jason_

_He waited_

_Bone Boys_

_And then?_

_Jason_

_There in the shadows, was it a man?_

_Bone Boys_

_And then? _

_Jason_

_His little heart beat so loud_

_Bone Boys_

_And then?_

_Jason_

_And then baby, everything went black_

_Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust_

_His jewels were missin' and his heart was bust_

_So he made a vow lyin' under that tree_

_That he'd wait for his true love to come set him free_

_Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand_

_When out of the blue, comes this groovy young man_

_Who vows forever to be by his side_

_And that's the story of our Corpse Bride._

The song finished and the people went wild, clapping their bony hands together. Nico led Percy out of the crowded pub and into the streets. Percy saw that there were more people in this place he was in. He saw an old hunched back skeleton woman, he saw three coffins lined up next to each other. Bats were perched under lamp posts and ravens and crows flew all around.

The sky was black, without any moon or stars. Some of the buildings looked dilapidated, with huge cobwebs hanging down like decoration. Percy saw skeleton people greeting each other as they passed each other.  
>Percy was too busy looking around that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. The man was wearing an old gray suit with a gray top hat.<p>

"Sorry," Percy and the man said at the same moving to the right. Then moving to the left trying to go past each other.

"Sorry," the man said as he split himself in half and moved past Percy.

Percy looked after the man, astounded by what had just happened.

"What is this place?" Percy asked Nico, finally getting a grip on the situation he was in.

"It's the underworld silly," Nico laughed easily.

"Where? Wait-"

"Come along now, I'll show you where we'll be staying soon enough."

With that, both men walked through the streets. All the while Percy was trying to fit the pieces together in his head.

Since he was in the underworld, did that mean he was dead? What was going on in the Town? Did anyone realize he was missing? How long had Percy been gone? How was He ever going to get back?

Percy looked forward and noticed Nico was by his side, stealing glances at Percy and then laughing softly. Percy couldn't help but think that Nico was a bit attractive in a strange way. Percy had never been interested in anyone before, but he did think that some men and women were beautiful in their own way. Percy didn't consider himself straight or anything of the likes. He didn't label himself. He also couldn't deny that Nico, when Percy actually took the chance to look at him, was very good looking.

He was extremely pale, which is reasonable considering Nico was dead. Nico had black hair so dark it resembled the sky above them, that curled at the ends making it seem shaggy, messy, ruffled and absolutely adorable. He had dark brown eyes that if Percy looked too deep in them, he swore he would drown. And finally there was the fact of Nico's small, blue, thin lips. Percy found Nico to be fascinating.

And although Percy was still scared, that didn't mean he was wary of Nico. After all, it was explained through song that Nico had made a vow and Percy had ended up marrying him. I mean who practices in a graveyard their marriage vows? Percy just hoped he could figure something out and soon.

"So, I've got you a marriage present, since we're married now," Nico smiled warmly at Percy.

"Oh? Thank you, but that wasn't necessary," Percy followed Nico towards these steps and started to go up.

"Don't be silly, I wanted to give you something."

They made their way to the top and when Percy looked around, he found that it was balcony that overlooked the entire town they were.

"Wow," Percy breathed out, astonished by the view, it was beautiful.

"Its a beautiful view right?" Nico came up beside Percy, "kinda takes your breath away, well if I had any."

Nico chuckled slightly as he moved to sit down on a bench that was there. Percy looked his way and Nico patted the seat next to him gently, signaling Percy to sit next to him.

Once Percy was situated, Nico had Percy a box that was wrapped in black wrapping paper and white bow tie on top. Percy shook the box gently, trying to figure out what Nico had given him. He heard a sound, but couldn't identify what it was. Percy settled to opening up the present instead.

When he did, Percy took out a collar and Percy had no idea what to do with it. He looked inside the box again and saw that were piles of bones. But as Percy fingered the collar some more, he notice a name tag was on it. Percy flipped it over and saw the name Mrs. O'Leary engraved on it.

"M-Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy said in disbelief. Nico only chuckled as the piles of bones inside the box began to shake.

They flew to the ground where they rearranged themselves to form the body of a small dog. Soon the small dog gave a yip, barking at Percy who was shocked, until he started to laugh.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy called to the dog, as it came closer and he put the collar on.

"It took a while to find him," Nico mused, "but when I did, I knew you'd like it."

"Thank you, so much. Mrs. O'Leary was the best dog out there, though I didn't have her for very long. Then one day well..." Percy trailed off.

"But he was very obedient, look: Mrs. O'Leary, sit." Percy commanded, and so the dog did his bidding, sitting when told.

"Good girl, now roll over," Percy gave another command, which the dog also did.

"Okay, now play dead..." at that, Mrs. O'Leary whined sadly and Percy realized that she already was, "right sorry."

Nico laughed at what had happened, and Percy glanced his way. Maybe Nico wasn't too bad, sadly though, Percy needed to go back to the living. He was supposed to be married.

"Okay, now, we're going home," Nico said as he got up off the bench and started to descend the stairs with Percy and Mrs. O'Leary following.

They reached a small building which housed apartments. Nico opened the door and told Percy that his place was on the first floor.

While walking, Percy came up with the idea to tell Nico that, since they were married now, he needed to meet his parents then, Nico would let Percy go back to the living and Percy could tell people he had been abducted.

Although, he did feel slightly bad about lying to Nico who had been so nice to him. But he had to go back home, he had a wedding to attend, his very own.

Nico closed the door and led Percy to the bedroom. It was a small bedroom but large enough for two people. Percy looked around and he heard Nico laugh nervously.

"So, you and I... will sleep here. Until of course we get a bigger house..." Nico told Percy, who looked down at the queen sized bed.

Suddenly, Percy's cheeks filled with color at the thought of sharing a bed with Nico. It wasn't meant to be anything, but Percy couldn't help it as his heart beat fast, for an unknown reason.

Nico laid down and patted the spot next to him, which Percy found himself filling. And very slowly, the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hear ye. hear ye. Percy Jackson has been abducted! Been missing for one day now! Chases' call off the wedding! Annabeth Chase to now marry Luke Castellan!" Frank called out through town.<p>

Kronos smiled in an evil way as he saw Annabeth Chase come out of the church wearing a white wedding gown, with her new husband Luke Castellan. Her parents looked on, relief flooding onto their faces as they were no longer bankrupt.

The night Percy disappeared, his parents did everything they could to try and find him while Kronos convinced Annabeth's parents to marry her off to Luke. It worked just fine and when Percy's parents came back with no luck on finding Percy, her parents thought that he had run off. And so they ended the marriage. While Sally and Poseidon went back to their home, disappointed with the marriage being called off, Kronos walked over. He thought of proposing marriage to Percy, and win his parents over with his 'charm'.

As Kronos walked the Town's streets, he heard the Town Crier ringing his bell.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Percy Jackson seen abducted by a man!"

Kronos rang the doorbell to the Jackson household and a maid answered. Once Sally and Poseidon were situated, Kronos had the Town Crier rely the news. After Kronos proposed to have people look for Percy, he asked his parents for his hand. To which, they agreed quickly.

So far, his little plan was working. All he needed now, was to find Percy Jackson and marry him.

* * *

><p><em>And so that's a wrap! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I hope you enjoyed reading this!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! And so here is the next chapter to this story! It's soon drawing to a close so I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Corpse Bride_**

* * *

><p>When Percy awoke the next morning, he got up and walked around the small apartment he was in. He entered the kitchen and saw a bowl of fruit sitting on the table, waiting for him with a note.<p>

_Percy, I went out for a bit to visit the pub, I should be back soon._

Percy put the note back on the table and pulled out a chair. He picked up a plum that looked fresh and juicy and took a hesitant bite. When Percy bit into the plum, his mouth was instantly overwhelmed with the sweet juice.

Deciding that the fruit was really fresh and really sweet, Percy ate the pear, strawberries, grapes, and banana until he finished the whole bowl. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been, but for now he was all filled up. Just then, Percy heard the door open.

"Oh, morning Percy, how are you feeling? Did you like the fruits I left you?" Nico asked as he made his way over to Percy.

"I'm fine, and you? Where did you go? And where did you get the fruits from?" Percy asked Nico.

"Oh I went to visit the pub for a bit and talk to Jason and I asked Elder Gaea to take me 'Upstairs' to get the fruits," Nico responded.

"Upstairs? You mean where I came from? The land of the living right?" Percy asked, to which he received a nod from Nico.

Mrs. O'Leary soon came bounding through the kitchen and settled for resting at Percy's feet. Percy decided that now was the best time to put his plan into action, even if he did feel guilty.

"Nico," Percy started, "do you think... well now that we're married, don't you think that it's time you met my parents?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico's eyes widened at the thought of meeting Percy's parents. Slowly, a smile made its way on his face. Nico felt happy that Percy wanted him to meet his parents, that meant that Percy cared about Nico.

"Sure, Percy, I would love to meet your parents. Where are they buried?" Nico asked Percy.

"Oh, well you see, they're not exactly dead. They live... upstairs," Percy told Nico.

"Oh my, that could be a problem... well maybe not, I could ask Gaea to fix us something so that we can go upstairs... come on Percy, let's go now," Nico told Percy, and soon both men neared a great building that was built like a temple, except they had to climb a few stairs to the top.

When they arrived to the top, Percy saw a woman with a slender figure wearing a dark green dress and a brown shawl over her shoulders. She had short brown hair and only her face seemed to have skin, the rest was all skeleton parts. The woman was walking around the temple which had piles and piles of books, some stacked on top of the other like towers, others filled to the brim on the shelves, some scattered across the floor and spilling everywhere.

"Hello Gaea!" Nico greeted and the woman who was Gaea, turned around to face him.

"Nico! How are you? I haven't seen you around here in two weeks, where have you been? And who is this?" Gaea asked as she took notice of Percy.

"I'm very sorry I have visited Gaea, and this right here is my husband Percy," Nico said with a proud smile as Percy sheepishly waved hello.

"Hello, m'am," Percy spoke up.

"Hello Percy and please, call me Gaea."

"Gaea," Nico started, "we need to go and visit upstairs for a bit, Percy is going to introduce me to his family..."

"Oh really? Well then, that does call for the occasion of going upstairs. Let me just... fix something up..." Gaea started to look for a book among the countless of books she had.

She climbed up a ladder and rolled to the right until she stopped in front of a book case, she started to flip through books and finally she found the one she was looking for.

"Okay, let's see here..." Gaea said as she made her way to the podium that was in the center of the room., "says here, I'll need an eye, three fingers, a rotten egg, and a crow's feather."

As she said that, she got the things she needed and started to mix them in this big cup, finally she stirred and lifted it up in front of Nico and Percy. Percy was honestly hoping that they didn't need to drink that to go upstairs because his stomach was churning and he didn't think he could hold it in before he blew chunks. But, Percy hadn't need to be worried, because Gaea gulped the drink down and set the glass back on the podium.

"Goodness gracious, that stuff goes in!" Gaea exclaimed as Nico laughed softly, "now then, to go upstairs, I would just need to crack open a crow's egg."

Gaea reached for the crow resting on her podium and squeezed it's belly until a giant, golden egg popped out.

"To come back, just say the word "hopscotch" okay?" Gaea asked and Nico nodded his head as she cracked open the egg and both Nico and Percy were engulfed in white smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, Percy saw that they were back in the graveyard and Percy had never been more thankful. As soon as Nico stepped away from Percy, he bent down and started to kiss the ground.

Nico laughed at Percy, "what are you doing, silly?"

"Nothing," Percy answered.

Both men looked up at the sky and saw the moon, full and bright, illuminating the dark sky with millions of stars twinkling.

"I haven't seen the moon and stars, I've spent so long in the darkness I've forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is," Nico spoke as he stared up at the sky.

Percy turned to look at Nico, and felt his cheeks fill with color. In the moonlight, despite Nico having a blue tinge to his skin, he was beautiful to look at. His face seemed at peace with a small smile gracing his face. And then, those brown orbs of his fixed their sights on Percy, and Nico's smile grew even more. Soon, Nico began to spin around, he grabbed Percy by the hand and spun him around once before letting go. Nico spun around and around when suddenly, his left leg caught on a rock and snapped off, and down Nico went.

Percy tried to contain his laughter, but he couldn't. It was funny and endearing how Nico acted. Percy went over and picked up Nico's leg, then he handed it to the brown-eyed boy.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Percy teased.

Nico laughed good-naturedly before taking his leg from Percy and putting it back in to place.

"Thank you very much, you're such a gentleman," Nico played along as he stood up.

"Well, I try to be," Percy smiled at Nico, and once again his heart started to beat fast.

Nico took off running in to the woods, with Percy following along until they came across a frozen ice bank. Nico suddenly and cautiously put one foot down and then the other. He then, took off skating, laughing and spinning in circles.

"Come on, Percy! Join me!" Nico said with glee as he spun around some more.

Percy smiled fondly before slowly putting his own foot on the ice bank and then took off skating after Nico. Percy came close and Nico grabbed both his hands and started to spin them again, all the while laughing. Percy couldn't help but laugh too, and he couldn't help how his heart started to beat so fast, his cheeks filling with color, his brain flooding with senses that were filled of Nico, his breath caught in his throat. Seeing Nico's hair fly back and getting to see his entire face with that huge smile on, it took Percy's breath away. This was too much, how could Percy start to feel anything for someone who was dead? Can the living even marry the dead? It didn't seem possible, and Percy still needed to be married to Annabeth. How many days had it been since Percy was last here? Two days? Plus, Percy had to leave Nico soon. Percy could not and would not feel anything for the boy that seemed to capture his attention unlike anyone else. Soon, Nico led Percy out of the ice bank and they started their trek to town.

"Nico?" Percy spoke up.

"Hm?" Nico answered as he looked Percy's way.

"Um, my parents are still living... and you are not... I-I need you to stay here and wait for me to bring them here. So that they could be more prepared, do you understand what I'm saying?" Percy asked Nico.

"Alright Percy, I understand. I'll sit right here," Nico sat down on a fallen tree trunk and looked up at Percy, "you go get your parents and I'll wait right here okay?"

Percy looked at Nico, and he suddenly felt a bit sad that he would be leaving Nico. So Percy bent down, and pecked Nico's cheek softly, chastely. Percy didn't know what had come over him to do that, but seeing Nico's face bright up and a big grin in place was enough for Percy to smile back. Percy's cheeks turned pink and he looked flustered.

"Okay," Percy said and he made his way to town.

* * *

><p>Percy reached town and quickly made his way over to Annabeth. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Annabeth's parents talking on the other side.<p>

"Terrible, terrible boy that Jackson boy had been! Absolutely horrid!" Lady Athena paced about in front of the fireplace.

"That boy probably ran off, he didn't want to marry so he ran off instead, what did we ever think when agreed to the wedding with the Jackson's?" Lord Chase asked as he drank a glass of scotch, "well, I'll tell you, when I see that boy, I will blast him with my pistol!"

Percy backed away and decided go find Annabeth instead. He rounded the house and found a rope vein leading to her bedroom, so Percy set to climb it. Once got to the top of the balcony, Percy peered into the double doors Annabeth had and saw her with Luke on the bed, their lips locked together. Percy looked away from the sight but remembered he needed to talk to her and so lifted his right hand to knock on the glass double door. The knock resonated into the rooms where both Annabeth and Luke looked around until Luke's eyes landed on Percy. Luke quickly made his way to the balcony and opened up the doors for Percy.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Luke asked as Percy made his way in.

"Where have you been Percy? Practically the whole town and your parents are looking for you!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Its... a really long story... and right now I don't have the time. Listen, I'm sorry we didn't get married... I was-" Percy began only to get cut off by Annabeth.

"Its fine, Percy, I married Luke."

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Yes, her parents had called off the wedding and Annabeth and I suggested that she get married to me, which surprisingly her parents agreed to." Luke explained.

"Well, that's great for you both..." Percy said, a bit if relief flooding in. Which Percy didn't understand, but the first thought that popped into his head was that now, he could possibly stay with Nico.

"Percy... you're arranged to marry someone else now..." Annabeth spoke, breaking into his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "who am I to marry now?"

"His name is Lord Kronos Bitter, you met him remember? At our wedding rehearsal... it seems as though he convinced your parents to marry you off to him after our wedding was called off. Your parents were very disappointed and distressed. I'm sorry Percy," Annabeth told Percy about the new plan his parents had f of him.

Somehow, Percy couldn't see himself marrying anyone anymore, and he couldn't put his finger as to why he felt that way.

...

As Nico watched Percy leave, he couldn't help his smile. Percy had kissed Nico on the cheek! He had spun around with Nico on the ice bank, he had let Nico grab his hands, Percy was finally letting Nico in. And Nico couldn't be happier, it looked as if Percy was reciprocating his feelings.

"Ya know," Leo began to speak from the inside of Nico's head, "it seems a bit fishy how he left you to wait here."

"Oh come on Leo, Percy said it himself, he wants his parents to be prepared," Nico spoke.

"Or maybe he wants you to think that, maybe he's planning to escape..." Leo said, because he had had his suspicions about Percy ever since the pub.

Nico got mad and started poke in his ear until he came out with Leo in hand, "Percy loves me and he is going to get his parents so that they could meet me."

"Well if it's just that, why don't you go ahead and follow him? He couldn't have gotten too far right?" Leo said as Nico put him back in his head.

"Fine I will."

Nico followed the way Percy had gone and entered the town. It reminded Nico of the underworld a bit, as he walked on. Finally Nico saw Percy about to knock on a door only for him to falter and then round the house. Why would Percy not go in through the front door, it was his house wasn't it? Nico followed along until he saw Percy reach a balcony and go inside the room. Nico started to climb up as well, thinking Percy to be silly until he heard other voices in the room. Nico stopped and listened, even though he knew how rude it was to eavesdrop.

"Who am I to marry now?" Percy had asked.

"His name is Lord Kronos Bitter, you met him remember? At our wedding rehearsal... it seems as though he convinced your parents to marry you off to him after our wedding was called off. Your parents were very disappointed and distressed. I'm sorry Percy," a woman's voice spoke.

Nico had heard enough, he climbed up the balcony and started to make his way into the room.

"But I don't want to-" Percy began to say until he was cut off by Annabeth gasping and Luke pointing behind him.

Was it possible for a dead person's heart to break? Because it seemed very possible now. Nico looked at Percy and he felt his heart shatter like a vase.

"Percy, who is this?" Nico asked him in a tight voice that didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

"This is Annabeth," Percy said.

"And she was supposed to marry you?" Nico asked as he looked at all three people in front of him.

The girl Annabeth was beautiful, she had blonde hair that was curly and such striking eyes, although for Nico, Percy's eyes were much more mesmerizing. They reminded him of the ocean, and they were so beautiful.

"Yes, but-"

"Listen here Percy Jackson," Nico said in a tight voice that made Percy flinch visibly. Nico would never speak to him this way, or call him by his full name, "you are now my husband, you married me and now we are going to go back to the underworld together." Nico tiptoes as he reached to kiss Percy on the lips and then whispered, "hopscotch."

"Percy?!" Percy heard both Annabeth and Luke call after him as he was once again enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p>They returned back to the temple of Elder Gaea and Nico let go of Percy's hand. He was obviously mad at Percy, but Nico was more heart broken over the fact that Percy had been with another woman.<p>

"So how was it?" Gaea asked smiling, not noticing how upset Nico was.

"You lied to me," Nico stated.

"No Nico, you don't understand," Percy said.

"You lied to me! You didn't go find your parents! You went to go find another woman!" Nico cried.

"Nico! I was supposed to marry her first! If anything you're the other woman! Or man..." Percy told Nico.

Nico turned to look at Percy, hurt evident in his eyes and Percy flinched because he had never seen Nico look so sad and hurt.

"Fine then, go be with the other woman! Obviously I'm not good enough for you!" Nico said before running out of the temple and into the streets.

"So... not good, I'm guessing?" Gaea asked after a moment of silence.

Percy couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched Nico flee the temple. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, and he definitely didn't mean to hurt Nico. Just seeing that look on Nico's face made Percy's heart sting with pain. He had to go and find Nico, to make things right again.

...

Nico ran off and went inside the pub which was void of any people. He went to sit at the piano and sighed heavily. He really was the other woman or man... why would Percy ever have any feelings for Nico? It would never work out between them.

"Oh come on Nico, don't be like that," Leo said as Nico picked him out of his head.

"Percy doesn't belong with me, he belongs with her instead. Little miss living, with her beating heart and rosy cheeks... why would he ever feel love for me? I just fooled myself into thinking it would be possible..." Nico said dejectedly.

"Now that's now true," Leo started, "you're so much more wonderful than that woman could ever be."

Soon Hazel, a black widow, came down from her web.

"Why the long face?" Hazel asked Nico.

"That boy Nico married, he was to be married to another woman," Leo explained.

"And she was so much better than me..." Nico added.

"Never Nico, never," Hazel told him as she reached Nico's shoulder.

_Leo_

_What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

_Hazel_

_She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile_

_Nico_

_How about a pulse?_

_Leo_

_Overrated by a mile_

_Hazel_

_Overbearing_

_Leo_

_Overblown_

_Leo & Hazel_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

_Nico sighs heavily_

_Hazel_

_And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring_

_Leo_

_And she doesn't play piano_

_Leo & Hazel_

_Or dance_

_Leo_

_Or sing_

_Leo & Hazel_

_No she doesn't compare_

_Nico_

_But she still breathes air_

_Hazel_

_Who cares?_

_Leo_

_Unimportant_

_Hazel_

_Overrated_

_Leo_

_Overblown_

_Leo & Hazel_

_If only he could see_

_How special you be_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

_Nico_

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same_

_And I know her heart is beating_

_And I know that I am dead_

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

_Leo_

_The sure redeeming feature_

_From that little creature_

_Is that she's alive_

_Hazel_

_Overrated_

_Leo_

_Overblown_

_Hazel_

_Everybody knows that's just a temporary state_

_Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

_Leo_

_Who cares?_

_Hazel_

_Unimportant_

_Leo_

_Overrated_

_Hazel_

_Overblown_

_Leo & Hazel_

_If only he could see_

_How special you can be_

_If he only knew the you that we knew_

_Nico_

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

Hazel retreated back to her web and Leo went back inside of Nico's head as he started to play the piano.

Percy had been searching everywhere trying to find Nico when he got to the pub and found him playing the piano. The tune was very beautiful, but it sounded sad. Quietly, Percy approached Nico and sat down beside him on the bench. Nico stopped playing and instead turned the other so as to not look at Percy.

Percy set his eyes downcast, knowing Nico was still upset about what he had said. So, Percy did the next best thing, he started to play the piano. He played a happy tune, wanting to brighten up Nico's mood. Nico chanced a glance at Percy and saw him looking straight at Nico, those piercing sea-green eyes pinning Nico in one spot. Percy smiled at him and continued to play the piano. Soon, Nico joined in on playing the piano, both of them playing one note, not really playing a tune. Just going with what sounded right. Nico started to smile and then laugh a little while Percy kept looking at him, wanting Nico to not be upset anymore. They finished playing and Nico looked at how close their hands had been. Suddenly, without warning, Nico's left hand snapped off and ran across the piano keys and on to Percy's right shoulder. Percy looked it at for a second before smiling fondly and plucking up the hand.

"Pardon my enthusiasm," Nico had said.

"I like your enthusiasm," Percy laughed as he handed the hand back to Nico.

"Let's go home," Nico smiled at Percy as they both got up and made their way home.

They were reaching the same building that Percy had spent the night in before, when Reyna came running up to them.

"Nico!" Reyna called, "Elder Gaea wants to see you, right now."

"Do you know why?" Nico asked with a look of confusion.

"She didn't say, but she's asking from you." With that, Reyna wen back the way she came from.

Nico looked at Percy, "you should go inside, I'll be there in an hour at most, so don't wait up." Nico then turned around and walked the way to the temple.

Percy watched Nico leave until his form disappeared around a corner, and then went inside. He made his way to the apartment and walked inside, where he was greeted by Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Percy greeted the energetic dog who only yipped.

Percy turned on the light to the kitchen and living room and looked around. He didn't really pay that much attention to the apartment before but it seemed nice and cozy even if it was small. He went over to the small fireplace it had and saw a picture frame there. In the picture was Nico, and a girl who looked a bit older than him, then there was what Percy supposed were his parents. The man in the picture looked like an older version of Nico. He had the same dark hair and eyes, the same pale skin, and he was tall, but Percy decided Nico smiled more often than the man. The woman by his side was smiling and it reminded Percy of Nico looks when he smiles. She was pale with an olive tinge to it, she had black hair that curled at the ends and dark brown eyes that looked warm. She was holding onto both of her kids in a loving manner and her face swelled with pride at being photographed with her family. The girl that was next to Nico who was wearing a green hat. She was smiling as well as she leaned close to Nico, she had the same pale skin as her mother and the same dark brown eyes, her hair was long and wavy and she looked really pretty. Then Percy focused on Nico. It surprised Percy how attractive Nico had been when he was alive, but then it shouldn't have. The brown-eyed boy was already good looking now. Nico was pale like his father, but he had more color to him than the blue tinge he had now. His eyes were more full of life, his smile a bit brighter, and it looked as if he had rosy cheeks in the photo. His hair was still the same, but at the same time it looked different.

Percy let out a small puff of air, and took the picture frame with him to the bedroom. For some reason, he couldn't stop looking at Nico. He laid down on the bed, looking at the picture of Nico and realized that Jason had been right. When Nico was alive, he was a beauty for miles around, and even in death Nico was still just as beautiful. It felt a bit weird to not feel Nico's body next to his, and so Percy found he couldn't fall sleep. He decided he would stay up and wait for Nico to return even if the boy had said not to.

...

Nico made his way up the stairs to the temple and went inside where Gaea was mixing a drink for herself once again.

"Gaea, you wanted to see me?" Nico spoke.

Gaea turned around and saw Nico standing there.

"Yes my dear boy, I did want to see you," Gaea smiled a sad smile towards Nico, "it's about your marriage with Percy..."

"What about it?" Nico asked growing fearful.

"Nico, the marriage with Percy is invalid..."

"W-what? What does that mean?" Nico asked, panic rising within him.

"I mean, that it cannot be a proper marriage because you are dead and Percy is alive. I'm sorry Nico, but Percy will have to go back to the land of the living. I know how much you loved him," Gaea looked at Nico sadly.

"There must be something I could do to-to make him stay here..." Nico looked lost and helpless.

"There is... something you can do... but I'm not sure you would want to..." Gaea started.

"Is it the only thing that can help me?" Nico asked.

"Its the be only thing you can do... Nico, you must kill Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Happy Early Halloween! And now this short story comes to its conclusion! I decided to upload the last chapter today since I won't have time to do it tomorrow._

_And it seems like I just can't stop writing for Percico! _

_Enjoy this last chapter and thank you to those who read, favorite, followed and reviewed!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Corpse Bride**_

* * *

><p>Nico walked back home that night after hearing Gaea's suggestion, feeling empty. He looked at the bottle of poison in his hand, which Gaea had mixed so that he could kill Percy with it, but Nico felt like he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Percy. It just wouldn't feel right. And what? So that Percy could stay married to Nico forcefully? That didn't sit right with Nico either. He sighed heavily, contemplating what to do next as he entered the apartment. He went in and made his way to the bedroom, thinking Percy had gone to bed.<p>

"Nico," Percy said as soon as the green-eyed boy saw him.

Nico looked up in surprise, "Percy? What are you still doing up?"

"I waited for you..."

"Why?" Nico inquired.

"Um... I'm not sure..." Percy answered vaguely.

Nico looked at Percy and guilt settled in his stomach at the thought of having to kill him. Then he noticed Percy holding onto the picture frame that belonged on top of the fireplace.

"Why do you have that?" Nico pointed to the picture as he made a move to sit down on the bed.

Percy looked down at the frame and blushed, not knowing how to explain his reasoning to Nico. In fact, Percy himself didn't understand the reason of why he took the picture with him. Was it to stare at Nico when he was once alive?

"Uh- I found it and well... I decided to have look at it... who are these people in the picture?" Percy asked Nico, fumbling with his words.

"My family," Nico answered.

"When you were alive right?" Percy asked him.

"Yes."

"You look different... and what are their names? If you don't mind my asking," Percy pressed on, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, the man you see standing behind me, his name was Hades di Angelo, my father. The woman next to him was my mother, Maria di Angelo. And the girl next to me, wearing the green hat was my sister, Bianca di Angelo," Nico answered pointing to each person.

"They looked like a nice family..." Percy stated.

"They were, I loved them dearly..."

"You were very beautiful when alive." Percy found himself blurting out only to cover his mouth with his hand and have his cheeks fill with color.

Absolutely perfect. Percy had just made up with Nico and now he had to go on and blurt such things out loud. But to Percy's surprise, Nico only smiled and laughed softly.

"Thank you Percy," Nico leaned in close to him, making Percy's heart beat fast.

"You're welcome."

"Let's go to sleep okay?" Nico suggested.

"Sure."

With that the two males laid down to sleep, and Percy found that it had come faster to him, now that Nico was beside him.

* * *

><p>"Mother you have to believe us! Percy was kidnapped by a man! He didn't run away!" Annabeth pleaded with her mother to listen, "we must help!"<p>

"You go help yourself if you want to, I want no business with that boy!" Lady Athena stormed out into the living room.

Annabeth looked to Luke, "let's go tell his parents."

"Alright," Luke agreed as they both left the house and rode a carriage to the Jackson's household.

Once there, they went up the door and knocked, waiting for it to be answered. And soon the door opened to reveal a maid.

"Hello, we need to speak with Lord and Lady Jackson please, it regards to her missing son," Annabeth spoke.

The maid nodded her head and led them to the living room where Annabeth and Luke found Lord and Lady Jackson worrying about, making fliers and notes for their missing son. They also found Lord Kronos Bitter sitting on a chair drinking a cup of tea.

"Lord Jackson? Lady Sally?" Annabeth made her presence known.

Lord and Lady Jackson and Lord Kronos all turned their heads to the pair standing at the door.

"Hello Annabeth, how have you been my dear?" Sally asked her as she made her way over to Annabeth and Luke and greeted them.

"I'm fine Lady Sally, how have you been?" Annabeth answered.

"I have been... so exhausted trying to find Percy..."

"Lady Sally, Lord Jackson I have news regarding Percy," Annabeth spoke and soon all three adults in the room looked to her once those words left her mouth.

"And what's that?" Lord Jackson made his way over, a pipe in his mouth.

"Last night, Percy came to visit me and we talked for awhile until... a man who... I'm not sure how but he had a skeleton hand and blue skin, almost as if her were dead- he told Percy that they were married now and then muttered the word 'hopscotch' and the suddenly disappeared! Into thin air!" Annabeth recounted.

"I don't mean to insult you my dear," Lord Kronos spoke, "but that seems a bit far fetched."

"I was there with her, I saw Percy. He was abducted by who knows what and he could be in danger," Luke spoke up, defending his wife.

"Really? If that's the case then now we really know the truth, we must look for Percy immediately." Lord Kronos announced, standing up and walking out of the room.

Outside Frank rang his bell and shouted the news.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Percy Jackson seen abducted by Lady Annabeth Castellan and Lord Luke Castellan! Not a ploy or runaway! Percy Jackson was abducted!"

* * *

><p>Nico woke up the next morning early and sat in bed, thinking about what he had to do to keep Percy with him. Should Nico kill him? Or should Nico let him go? Those were difficult questions that didn't have any answers.<p>

Percy stirred in his sleep and Nico looked down at him. Percy really was handsome. His black, windswept hair that got in his beautiful sea-green eyes sometimes, was shaggy and soft to the touch. Percy had such beautiful sun-kissed skin that had a natural glow to it. And those lips of his... Nico had only kissed Percy twice on the lips but it would send electric shocks coursing through Nico's body. The brown-eyed boy did not want Percy to go back to the land of the living and leave him, but he did not want to kill Percy either.

Nico decided he was not going to kill Percy. Instead, Percy would go back. Just as Nico decided what was going to be done, Percy opened his eyes and stared straight at Nico, almost crushing his resolve to let Percy go. The raven-haired boy slowly sat up in bed and looked at Nico.

"Morning Nico," Percy said with a small smile on his face.

"Morning Percy," Nico replied, a tightness had settled in his voice which did not go unnoticed by Percy.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked Nico, trying to look him in the eye but the brown-eyed boy refused to let that happen.

"No," Nico firmly responded, "Lets have breakfast and then... we will need to visit Gaea."

With that, Nico got up and made his way to the kitchen leaving a baffled Percy behind.

...

Nico and Percy made their way up the stairs to the temple of Elder Gaea and soon entered through the door.

"Gaea," Nico called out to the woman and she came out behind a book shelf with two books in hand.

"Yes?" Gaea spoke, "oh Nico and Percy, how are you two?"

"Gaea, I need you..." Nico struggled with his words, "to send Percy... back to the land of the living."

Gaea and Percy both looked at Nico in surprise as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What? Nico, why?!" Percy asked, "Nico we're married, you can't send me back!"

"No Percy, we are not married. The marriage is invalid. I am dead and you still live. The marriage was never real, so now I am sending you back."

"Nico, why?!" Percy exclaimed, not wanting to go back.

"Isn't that what you wanted Percy?" Nico asked him, feeling his dead heart constrict, if that was even possible. Nico slid off the ring from his finger and handed it to Percy who looked at it in his hand in confusion. As if it didn't belong there.

"Not any-" Percy was cut off by Gaea.

"Nico, if this is what you choose... then fine, I will do it."

"No! Please Nico think this through," Percy pleaded.

"I have Percy and you don't belong here, you belong up there..." Nico's voice broke a bit at the end of his sentence.

Soon Percy found himself being surrounded by white smoke and the last thing Percy saw was Nico wiping a tear from his face. When Percy looked around the next second, he was back in the graveyard. Percy couldn't believe his eyes, he was back in the land of the living and he regretted it.

"Nico!" Percy stomped on the ground as he called out Nico's name.

It went on for ten minutes until Percy decided, he wasn't going back anymore. Percy dusted himself off and made his way back into town. It was already nearing noon. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he felt incomplete being so far away from Nico.

...

"Nico, are you sure you made the right choice?" Gaea asked him after she had sent Percy back.

"Yes Gaea, I could never bring myself to kill Percy. I had to let him go..."

Nico looked so sad and broken, he had let Percy go but that did not make him feel any better. In fact, it made Nico feel worse.

"Just a thing Gaea, if you could please do me a favor..." Nico asked the woman at the podium.

"Of course my dear boy, what is it?" Gaea asked.

"When Percy's wedding begins, could I please go upstairs to attend it?" Nico asked Gaea.

"Of course," Gaea promised sadly.

She watched as Nico made his way out of the temple.

...

Once Percy got into town, everyone looked at him in shock. That is until his parents came rushing towards him. His mother gave him a bone crushing hug and his father patted his back. Percy saw Annabeth come up to him and give him a hug as well, while Luke shook his shoulder.

"Oh! Percy! Where have you been?" Sally asked her son, tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes.

"That's not important now, he's back!" Poseidon said as they led Percy into the house.

Once inside, Percy was dragged to his room, his father shouting that Percy was to be married tonight to Lord Kronos Bitter.

That left a bitter taste in Percy's mouth. Not even a day back and already his parents were to marry him off to someone else. Percy had been given a new tuxedo and was already washed and combed. He was ready for the wedding with a man he had never met.

Percy felt a deep sadness settle in his stomach, he did not want to marry another man. The only man Percy wanted back was Nico. Percy realized a bit too late, that over the course of three days and nights, Percy had fallen in love with Nico. And now, there was no getting back to him.

...

The wedding began, with people all over the town attending. Even Annabeth's parents came, although Percy suspected it was only to laugh at him, thinking he'd mess up his vows again.

Lord Kronos made his way to the front of the room, standing next to Percy as they waited for Pastor Zeus to begin.

The speech droned on and Percy only paid attention when it was time to recite the vows. Pastor Zeus glared at Percy, daring him to mess up once more. Percy looked at Lord Kronos and his stomach churned. He did not want to marry this man. Percy looked over at his parents and saw them looking so happy and delighted. He couldn't break their spirits by saying that he didn't want to marry anyone anymore, because he had found the one he was meant to be with. Only to lose him...

Nico snuck his way in as quietly as possible so as to not draw attention to himself. He looked at Percy who looked so handsome in his tuxedo. And then, Nico saw Annabeth sitting with Luke in one side of the room. Nico was confused. Wasn't Annabeth the one Percy was to marry?

Nico thought back to what was said yesterday night...

_"Percy, you're to marry someone else now. A person named Lord Kronos Bitter..."_

Annabeth had said that name. That name which sent chills down Nico's spine and spiked anger in his body. That was the man Nico had fallen in love with, only to be killed the night they were supposed to elope. Was Percy really going to marry that man? Surely it wasn't true, was it?

Nico looked to the front and he froze. There, like a ghost from a horror tale, stood Kronos Bitter. The man who had murdered Nico. And if Percy was going to marry him... then that meant that... Nico got up and started to make a mad dash to the front. Anything to stop Percy from saying his vows...

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Percy lifted his right hand, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." Perch lifted a goblet with wine close to his mouth, ready to drink from it when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

_"Percy don't drink that!"_ Nico shouted and everyone looked to him as he said that.

Percy looked his way and a smile started to appear on his face. Nico had come back.

"Don't drink that Percy," Nico repeated once more.

"Why not?" Percy asked taking a step forward.

"Because that wine is poisoned," Nico rushed over and knocked the goblet out of Percy's hand.

It landed on the carpet floor and spilled. Soon the carpet started to fizz and dissolve as the wine seeped through, proving Nico right. The wine had been poisoned, but by who?

"Who would do such a thing?!" Lord Jackson exclaimed.

"Everyone! That is the person that abducted Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?!" Lady Sally asked.

"Nico, how did you know that?" Percy asked him.

Nico looked over at Kronos, who's face paled considerably as he looked at Nico in horror.

"Because this man," Nico pointed towards Kronos, "he's the man that killed me!"

Nico took out a dagger he kept hidden and stabbed Kronos in the chest.

"How did you remember me?" Kronos asked as blood seeped through his shirt.

"Because the dead, never forget the living." Nico whispered harshly.

Kronos' body fell to the floor as everyone looked on in horror but were glued to their spot. Nico looked over at Percy with sad eyes and walked over to him, his hand outstretched as if to stroke Percy's face only to retract.

"Nico..." Percy whispered lowly.

"I am so sorry I forced myself on you Percy, but I had to send you back. And when I saw it was him you were marrying... I couldn't let him hurt you," Nico spoke softly.

"Nico, why did you let me go?" Percy asked him.

"Because, a marriage is not supposed to be arranged or forced. It should come naturally, and there should be love and happiness. I forced myself unto you Percy, and I forced you to love me. I shouldn't have done that. I wanted you to love me the way I loved you but it was wrong of me... I love you Percy, but you are not mine..." Nico told him sadly.

"Why would you ever think that Nico? I want to be yours," Percy got closer to Nico until they were merely inches apart and smiled softly.

"Y-you want to be mine?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do, and I know of a way for me to stay with you forever..." Percy said as he reached for the dagger in Nico's hand.

Percy reached up and then quickly stabbed his heart. He only heard his mother and father scream his name before everything went black.

...

When Percy woke up, he was in the pub like the first night and there he saw Nico looking over him.

"Oh, Percy, you really do want to be mine!" Nico smiled the biggest smile ever.

Percy got up and reached for Nico, sealing their lips in a kiss.

"Of course silly, as long as you're mine as well."

They walked out of the pub, hand in hand and discussed on getting a bigger place now that they were permanently together. In fact, they would be spending the rest of forever in the underworld together. And that sounded like paradise to Percy.

He had finally found the one.


End file.
